


表弟

by YetiLiYe



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 乱伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: *有未成年*有乱伦
Relationships: 5577, 峰齐云涌
Kudos: 14





	表弟

表弟

*峰齐云涌。5577。吴季峰/张颜齐（斜线有意义）  
*55是77叔叔家的孩子，乱伦预警

张颜齐有一个弟弟叫吴季峰，小他一岁，是他姑妈家的小孩，算是他的表弟。  
他们两个年龄相仿，从小就在一起玩儿，用亲密无间来形容丝毫不为过。甚至可以说，两个人又是甚至比亲密更亲密。  
很小的时候，两个人喜欢睡在一张床上，弟弟和他都早熟，从小跟着大人看电视剧，不知道什么时候就从里面学来一些有的没的的东西。晚上两个人躺在被窝里大眼瞪小眼，弟弟就喜欢问他。  
“哥，电视剧里演的男的对女的那样是什么意思啊？”  
只大他一岁张颜齐并不比吴季峰多懂一些，只是懵懵懂懂地回答：“就是喜欢的意思吧。”  
吴季峰听了，从被窝里翻身就压在了张颜齐的身上，瞪着一双黑漆漆的大眼睛继续问：“那他们那样完了，还往床上压，是在干嘛？”  
张颜齐似乎隐隐约约懂得一点，但又模模糊糊并不太明白，只觉得被自己的弟弟学着电视剧里那样在被窝里压着有点不好意思，和白日里他们闹着玩儿的感觉一点也不一样。而且自己身为哥哥，理应比弟弟懂得多一点，多教会他一些。  
“可能……是觉得舒服吧？”张颜齐眨了眨眼睛，其实自己心里也很是好奇。每次他和弟弟看到电视剧里有这样的情节时，都会被姑妈或者爸爸呵斥地挡住眼睛。好像是什么小孩子很不能看的东西。  
但是张颜齐总是会偷偷透过指缝看，他看到男主角把女主角压在床上，手总是会放在她的腰上或者是奶上，嘴唇紧紧贴着嘴唇地胡乱动，好像一副很舒服的样子。  
于是他便真的很好奇，那到底是有多舒服，或者有多难受。  
“哥，你想不想试试？”  
张颜齐还沉浸在电视剧情节的回忆中，他的弟弟却完全压在了他身上。虽说差了一岁，但是两个小男孩的体型却没什么差。他们像两块年糕一样紧紧贴着身体，面对面的表情神秘又严肃，像是准备去共同探究什么宇宙的奥秘。  
张颜齐心里也是好奇的，他知道，弟弟比自己还要好奇。于是他也没拒绝，犹犹豫豫地点了头。  
随后，弟弟的嘴唇就贴了上来。吴季峰小小的身体虽说没什么重量，但压在同样小小的张颜齐身上，还是觉得胸口被压的有点闷。两个人一开始只是四目相视，嘴唇相贴。只觉得嘴上触觉一片绵软，属于对方的气息和味道陌生又熟悉，还算蛮有趣的体验。  
“我记得，电视剧里还长了嘴。”他们嘴唇贴嘴唇，总觉得还不太满足不太足够。张颜齐回忆起了更多的内容。  
吴季峰刚要听从哥哥的命令再亲上去，又突然想到一些事，补充道：“他们都闭了眼睛。哥，你也把眼睛闭上。”  
电视剧上确实如此，张颜齐就听话地闭上了眼睛，等待着弟弟的嘴唇。  
在弟弟柔软的嘴唇贴上自己的时候，张颜齐竟然察觉到了一点点紧张，他微微张开嘴唇，让弟弟的舌头溜了进来。弟弟学的很快，他把舌头伸到了他的嘴里，他也忍不住用舌头和弟弟玩耍，他们闭着眼睛含住对方的嘴唇，专注于口腔里的嬉戏，仿佛是新开发出的一种游戏。  
直到两个人的嘴上脸上都被口水流地湿淋淋地才分开。压在张颜齐身上的吴季峰搂住哥哥的脖子和头，兴奋地像是看到了糖果。  
“哥，你觉得舒服吗？我觉得好舒服啊。”  
还不知道接吻的小朋友只觉得这样很有趣很舒服。  
张颜齐点了点头，虽然心里表示赞同，但总是有个声音告诉他这是不对的。他想了想又叮嘱：“不过这个事你可不能随便和别人说，和别人做。你知道吗？”  
只玩儿这么一次。张颜齐自己心里默默地安慰着自己。  
“放心吧哥哥。我不告诉别人，我只和你玩儿。”

小时候的游戏现在想起来，张颜齐实在是觉得罪恶。好奇心用在哪里不好，偏偏要用在接吻上，结果一个不小心，从小就教会了弟弟接吻。  
即使后来他们都上了中学，心里也或多或少已经懂了一些，可这件事一开始就是自己纵容的，他也没有办法反悔。  
当已经初三的张颜齐被弟弟压在自己房间的课桌上，他背靠着墙壁，屁股下面还坐着自己的物理卷子时，他才明白了，这场游戏没那么轻易结束。  
过年的时候，姑姑带着弟弟一起来到了家里。大人们在客厅里一边包饺子一边聊天，自己却被弟弟压在一墙之隔的卧室里偷偷接吻。  
懂了一点事的张颜齐原本是想拒绝的，可是他一看到吴季峰那双大眼睛，听到他正处于变声期之前的奶音神秘地问：“哥哥，你想，玩‘那个’游戏吗？”他就没有办法拒绝和抵抗了。  
初二的弟弟力量好像比喜欢踢足球的哥哥还要大一点。吴季峰大概是害怕张颜齐要反抗，便死死地攥着张颜齐的两个手腕，把他们控制在他背后。自己就凑上去，狠狠地压着张颜齐的嘴唇亲吻，还要用自己的舌头去舔他的。非得把两个人都搞得狼狈不堪才肯罢休。  
张颜齐也没办法反抗，如果发出声音，爸爸和姑妈就会听到，如果拒绝，弟弟可能就会把这件事说出去，如果被家长发现，那他们将会面临什么样的后果，他根本无法想象。  
已经成长一些的男孩子们，身体也发生了相应的变化，男孩最懂男孩的身体，小时候一起撒尿的时候，也不是没有互相玩弄过对方的小弟弟，可是现在，两个在青春期初期的男孩紧紧贴在一起接吻，一种莫名的火焰在心底燃烧着，火热地叫人激动，又不知如何去释放。  
张颜齐一边听到爸爸和姑妈谈天说笑，听到电视机里的歌舞声，一边听着自己雷雷的心跳声，他闭着眼睛也能闻到表弟身上一股莫名的香味。  
接吻这个动作太亲密了，他现在才体会出来。来自半个亲弟弟的亲昵，他心里的感觉实在难以用语言表达。  
好在吴季峰亲完之后就放开了他，还不忘用手帮张颜齐擦了擦满是口水的嘴角，笑得莫名温柔又讨厌地说：“哥，你亲起来还是那么舒服。”  
搞得原本想要开口教训他的张颜齐一下子没了话说，心跳倒是变得更快了。他看着吴季峰同样沾满亮晶晶的口水的嘴唇，竟然萌生了一个想要再亲一下的冲动。  
“……哦。”他憋了半天不知道怎么回答，只能盯着他弟弟红红的嘴唇低低应了一声。还是个不懂事的小孩子。他在自己心里这样安慰着。  
那一次接吻之后，吴季峰住在他家的整个假期里都没再对他做过这样的事。只是偶尔喜欢和他靠的近一点，喜欢用头去蹭他的脖子罢了。吴季峰表现地太过自然，仿佛把自己的哥哥压在书桌上拼命亲吻的人不是自己一样。  
反而让张颜齐自己有点不自然，太过在意了一样，导致他总是想忍不住地躲开吴季峰，又被他逮个正着。他想开口说点什么，又觉得说不出口最终作罢。  
既然吴季峰不愿意说，而是继续隐藏秘密，那么自己也没有理由把这件事捅破。  
就当只有这么一次吧。张颜齐心里这样想。

听爸爸说，这个十一假期，哥哥一家人要来重庆玩，吴季峰也要跟来一起。因为姑妈有事，还说他是特地要一个人跟着过来的。  
这让张颜齐又想起了上次去姑妈家见到这个弟弟的时候。  
那时候弟弟已经上了高三，正值青春期情窦初开的时候。刚上了大学的张颜齐也不是没有过喜欢的女生，他甚至刻意向弟弟炫耀过自己喜欢的女生有多好看，他们关系有多亲密。  
吴季峰每次都笑着听完他讲的，并不发表什么言论。张颜齐就跟一拳打在了棉花上，使不上力，还觉得自己这种行为太过于幼稚了。  
其实他是想间接地告诉自己的弟弟，“玩那种游戏”这个行为很不好。先别说这是属于爱侣之间的动作了，他们两个可是有血缘关系的表亲，随随便便做这种事情，岂不是太奇怪了？  
可张颜齐还是总在梦里梦到他表弟。一开始他们还是在一起打游戏，打篮球。后来就突然变成了他和他的弟弟在背离人群的地方躲起来接吻。他还梦到了是自己主动，蹭着吴季峰的肩膀带他去到楼后的小路，然后被压制不住自己的弟弟摁在墙面上拼命地亲。  
待到白天一醒来时，他就发现自己的内裤湿了，只能一边垂头丧气地换，一边惊诧于自己的性幻想对象竟然是弟弟。  
一定是因为那些亲吻。张颜齐头痛的想着。可是谈过恋爱的张颜齐却依然总会在梦里见到弟弟的影子。害的张颜齐一时间不知道是先该怀疑自己的性取向，还是先该怀疑自己是不是个变态了。  
每次当他下定决定要离自己的弟弟远一点的时候，他就会又收到来自弟弟消息。听说他决定不参加高考，去参军了，还听说他想邀请自己去他们家住几天，帮他参谋参谋。张颜齐又觉得，既然是自己的弟弟，纵容就纵容一点了，反正他也是会长大的，会明白有些事是不该做的。而且弟弟嘛，还太小，可能还不明白吧。  
于是张颜齐去了吴季峰的家里，白天陪他去参加体检，谋划未来，晚上就被吴季峰挤在他的床上偷偷地亲。  
一开始两个人只是安生地各自躺着。后来就变成了吴季峰撑起自己，在黑夜中盯着张颜齐看。  
张颜齐哪里还睡得着。睁开眼睛也看回去，问他想干嘛。  
这时候的吴季峰已经变声完毕了，声音也不再是充满童真的奶音，他的眉眼长得更成熟了，甚至身高也快要超过他。黑夜里，习惯裸睡的哥俩盖着同一张薄被，各怀心事的眼睛四目相对。  
“哥，我想干嘛，你还不知道么？”  
吴季峰竟然反问了过去。  
这样的气氛里，张颜齐再说不知道是不可能的了。他看着吴季峰每次亲他之前总会露出的表情，心脏偷偷地发紧。也不知道是厌恶更多一些，还是期待更多一些。  
张颜齐龇了龇牙，一对小虎牙显出一点点威胁的意味，刚要开口说话，就被吴季峰低头亲上。  
这一次他并不着急用舌头，只是单纯地，好像只是在用自己的嘴唇去抚摸张颜齐的嘴唇那样，点水般碰他。  
张颜齐一连被亲了好几下，大脑有点懵懵的。吴季峰就又躺了回去，小声贴在他耳边说“晚安”。语气里还带着笑意。  
于是，那段时间，张颜齐住在他家里的每一天晚上，吴季峰都会这样做。但循序渐进。  
一开始只是蜻蜓点水地一连串轻吻，第二天就在后面增加了他最喜欢的舌吻。第三天他又像小孩子那样整个人压在张颜齐的身上，控制住他的手腕把他抱在怀里。  
第四天。也就是最后一天。张颜齐竟然能感觉到吴季峰压在他身上时，还在用胯部磨蹭他的。  
张颜齐终于明白心里的那点紧张是什么感觉了，那是一种羞耻感，一种仿佛自己做了什么滔天坏事的罪恶感。  
因为他被他的弟弟又亲又摸又蹭地，弄硬了。  
那一刻他好慌，仿佛做了好多次的春梦照进了现实。他已经长成大孩子，有些帅气的弟弟，仍然会像小时候那样压着他，一边说想要舒服，一边含着他的嘴唇亲。  
仿佛一切都没变，但一切都又变了。吴季峰拉过张颜齐的手去摸他内裤下面支起来的帐篷。  
吴季峰喷着热气，攥着他的手腕往自己的小弟弟上蹭：“哥，你自己舒服过吗？”  
90后优秀青少年张颜齐怎么可能没有自己偷偷做过这种事呢？他太坦诚，竟然真的点了头。  
“有……过……吧……你想干嘛？”  
“那，哥你知道，互帮互助更舒服吗？”吴季峰说着，就已经把自己的手伸进了张颜齐的内裤里，握住了他半硬的小弟，开始玩弄起来。  
“呃啊……弟，你干嘛……啊……”有一种奇异的感觉，确实和平常自己玩儿的感觉不太一样。张颜齐张着大嘴拼命呼吸。却又吸引了吴季峰更多的亲亲。  
“哥，你也帮帮我呗。”他的弟弟最会撒娇，张颜齐一听，既然他都替自己做了，就当是帮弟弟的忙吧。于是半推半就地也握住了吴季峰的小弟弟，两个人互相做起了手活。  
握住他弟的性器，张颜齐才觉得神奇，连罪恶感都转化成了刺激，引得他更加失去理智。  
就……这么一次……快要到达的时候张颜齐这样想。反正他弟弟都要去参军了，他们很久都不会再见面了。

果不其然，再见面时就是吴季峰复员退伍的时候。小男孩经历过军营里的锤炼和摔打，已经已经长成了一把钢刀一般的男孩。黑黑的皮肤，瘦削的脸庞，和他小时候还带婴儿肥的圆脸完全是两个样。更别提他挺拔的个头，和张颜齐站在一块儿比，还高出一点。  
看着吴季峰巴掌大的脸上那双又大又亮的眼睛。张颜齐实在觉得当兵是改造人这一说法一点没错。  
倒也不是说他弟当兵之前不够好，只是现在看来好像比以前更帅了。  
因为一大帮人来找他玩儿，爸爸早就把招待客人的工作派给了他。张颜齐一边兴奋地问来游玩的哥哥有什么想去的地方，一边拿着手机帮他查门票路线和攻略。  
“没事儿，不用你忙活。我和你嫂子定了行程，你和季风出去玩儿就好。”  
听到哥哥这么说，张颜齐反而省心不少，转过头来问吴季峰想去哪儿玩儿，结果发现他弟就紧紧贴着站在他身后呢。  
“我不太了解，在部队呆这么长时间都有点脱节了。我听你的。”吴季峰一边说着，一边去捏张颜齐的手掌，就跟小时候撒娇似的。张颜齐心想，不管你长多大，还是我弟，还是个小孩儿。  
张颜齐计划好了，带吴季峰去了好多非本地人不知道的地方玩儿。虽然人也不少，但是他们玩儿的很尽兴，一路上吴季峰一直紧紧跟着张颜齐。张颜齐也怕两个人走散，吴季峰又不认路，一路上都拉着他的手，亲密地像一对儿情侣。  
晚上是在火锅店吃的饭。张颜齐一提到自己的最爱就滔滔不绝地讲，吴季峰只是盯着他看，一边看一边微笑不说话。  
张颜齐又感觉到了他弟这副熟悉的表情，也说不出来里面到底包含着什么，只是每次都会把他看的不好意思。好像又有崇拜，又有一种没办法直言的渴望。  
这是不对的。张颜齐的心里从来就不曾停止过警告自己。  
可是当吴季峰在没人的巷子里下把把他打横抱起，就着这个姿势亲吻了十分钟时，张颜齐觉得自己的腰和腿都软了，吴季峰竟然依然像个没事人一样。  
他们都已经成年了，吴季峰也是。所以他干脆不再伪装，仿佛自己还是个孩子，什么都不懂的样子了。  
他紧紧盯着张颜齐的那双眼睛问：“哥，想我了吗？”  
吴季峰当兵几年都没和张颜齐再见过，说不想是假的。  
还被抱着的张颜齐也不敢挣扎，怕招来别人，又觉得他弟的手臂实在有力气，被抱着还觉得挺有安全感。  
“想了。”张颜齐承认。  
吴季峰突然特别高兴，笑得连眼睛都没了。又亲了他一下才放他下来。两个人在外面玩一天回家的时候已经很晚了。正赶上今天晚上爸爸加班，家里只有两个男孩。  
张颜齐坐在沙发上玩手机，赶吴季峰先去洗澡，他洗完之后，盯着张颜齐盯了半天，想说的话也没说出来，就把他也赶去了浴室。  
张颜齐心里又开始发紧了。两个人，刚刚那种气氛，还有吴季峰的眼神。张颜齐完全能预料到等一下会发生什么。他甚至在洗澡的时候还一直盯着门，好像下一秒吴季峰就会破门而入。  
到底是从什么时候开始，这段背德的关系里，两个人恐惧罪恶的心态竟然都朝着刺激，兴奋转化。  
他们本不该这样的，他们是有真实血缘关系的兄弟，哪怕只差一岁也是兄弟。  
忐忑地洗完澡出来，吴季峰坐在沙发上看电视，并没有什么异常的样子。张颜齐坐回原来的位置玩手机，一玩儿就忘了那么多顾虑。结果就在下一秒，他眼前的世界天旋地转，下一秒，他就已经躺在了沙发上。  
竟然是吴季峰夹住他的腋下直接将他掀翻在了沙发上。  
“哥……”这一次，他仿佛才真正的在说话，他的眼睛深深地看进张颜齐的眼睛里，那里面明晰地写着，我不再是孩子了，我一切都懂，但我还是想要你。  
可是不行，真的不行。张颜齐的理智尚存，并且还在打架。他甚至完全理解吴季峰的渴望，甚至已经感觉到自己的皮肤开始敏感地发疼，他的身体竟然本能地也想要。  
可是不行。这是不对的。  
“不行……弟，真的……”张颜齐还试图挣扎，仿佛他的拒绝还能阻止这最后的战役。  
“为什么不？”吴季峰又在笑着，“我弄你弄的不舒服吗？哥。”  
这句话听得那么刺耳，甚至就像一句刻意的讽刺。张颜齐突然觉得痛苦，不是对这段畸形关系的痛苦，而是对弟弟的愧疚，对自己的厌恶。每一次，他都告诉自己，就当是第一次，也是最后一次。  
可是每一次，他都没有拒绝，没有反抗，也没有在事后明确亮出红牌。  
在纵容的，一直都是他，在偷偷享受其中的，也一直都是他啊。  
可最让他感到痛苦的是，即使到了现在，他的意志里有很大的一部分仍然不想拒绝。  
张颜齐突然哭了，在他的哭泣中，吴季峰又一次地吻上了他，用他最热烈最疯狂的方式，掠夺他的嘴唇，就像是在攻略土地的装甲车。  
这一次，吴季峰没有那么容易停手了。  
他直接干脆地把张颜齐身上所有的衣服脱掉。尤其是在脱内裤的时候，最干脆。他把那块布料从他哥哥窄细的腰上往下拉，轻轻抬起他的腰，滑过臀部顺着胯骨和两条细长的腿一口气脱干净。  
张颜齐从来没有感觉到自己如此赤裸。他想遮挡，但毫无必要，因为只要吴季峰想，他就能让自己脱地赤条条。  
他们就这样静静地看着对方了几秒。吴季峰猛地脱掉了自己的上衣和裤子，露出健硕的腹肌，发狂一样俯下身去亲吻张颜齐的身体，就像他狂野的接吻方法一样。  
张颜齐内心喊着不，但身体完全背离意志地在迎合，他搂住吴季峰的肩膀和后背，两条腿圈住吴季峰的有力的腰肢。  
就这样吧，就只有今晚，就像一场春梦，暂时放下一切的道德和伦理，让感应占据上风把。  
吴季峰的胯骨狠狠碾过张颜齐的，两个人的男性性征碰撞在一起。张颜齐被吴季峰摸得直叫，意乱情迷地还不忘提醒他。  
“你……记得戴套……”  
吴季峰早有准备地从脱掉的裤兜里摸出了一盒，是专门为了他买的。也完全验证了这一次他此行的目的了。  
吴季峰听话地戴上，又低下头去舔张颜齐的奶头。他不像女孩，胸口平坦地能停飞机，可是吴季峰看起来好喜欢，一边用手摸上他的穴，用手指扩张，一面又摸又舔弄的张颜齐不停放肆地乱叫。  
“哥，小点声。隔壁会听见的。”吴季峰看样子也没想到张颜齐会这样投入，他根本控制不住自己，立刻就想把自己的哥哥摁在他们家的沙发上操。  
但是如果不准备好，真的会很疼，他的哥哥一定受不了的。  
张颜齐根本没有意识到自己一直在发出各种难以想象是他发出的娇嗔和呻吟。他被吴季峰这一生提醒臊地咬住了嘴唇不敢出声。可吴季峰竟然开始低头去揉他的小弟。  
没揉几下，又继续扩张。张颜齐努力配合，肠道里胀胀地，有点难受又有点奇特地舒服。他试图让自己放松才能迎接他弟尺寸可观的武器，直到被摸到一点才真正觉得腰上瘫软，浑身失力的舒坦。  
直到真的进入时，张颜齐才明白，有的时候准备个前戏并不是一定有用。他根本管不住自己的声音，连脚趾都蜷了起来，泪珠被一颗颗挤出眼眶。  
疼，真的很疼，是丝毫感觉不到快感的疼。他能感觉到吴季峰已经很努力了，可是进入的速度还是很慢。  
真正被他的血亲弟弟操，和做梦被自己的血亲弟弟操完全是两码事。张颜齐仿佛已经彻底割裂成了两个人，一个是纯洁的哥哥灵魂，一个是肮脏的只知道沉沦情欲的肉体。  
被完全进入的那一瞬间，他才真正体会到什么叫被自己的弟弟操。这是一种罪恶的爽快，一种痛苦的挣扎。  
他像溺水的人，被吴季峰抱起来换了体位。肉棒在自己的甬道里开拓，他的身体情不自禁地抽搐，发抖，收紧，身体的快乐建立在道德的煎熬上，他感到难过，同时又好刺激，好紧张。  
吴季峰也懒得去提醒张颜齐喊叫的声音有多大。他巴不得要让全世界都知道。  
“哥，舒服吗？这个游戏让你舒服了吗？”他用力挺动着自己的公狗腰，语气却还是像个孩子一样无邪。  
张颜齐感觉自己的身体快被劈成两半，叫器官都被顶地挤在了一起。  
“啊……啊……啊……你别说，别说话……”他的身体和灵魂已经足够受尽折磨了，不需要再被提醒了。  
可是吴季峰并不满足于此。  
“哥，我早就想这样了。我在军营里，我小时候，就想这样了……哥，这是你第一次吗？和男的女的，都是第一次吗？”  
他狠狠撞过张颜齐小穴里所有的敏感点，还有他心里的。  
他想象着吴季峰在军营里靠做操自己哥哥的春梦度日，想象着如果他知道了，自己才是夺走了哥哥处子之身的那个人，该有多兴奋快乐。他就不敢多说什么，只能一个劲儿让他“轻点……再慢点……啊，我受不了的……”  
这时候张颜齐的肠道也基本差不多适应了，但是吴季峰太久了，张颜齐就算努力加紧他，他就是不射也不软。  
“弟……快点，我爸会回来嗯……！”  
吴季峰听到这个也有点急了，干脆抄过张颜齐的后背一把抱起保持着还在他身体里的体位，进了卧室。  
张颜齐的身体受重力下坠，整个人钉在吴季峰的性器上更深。他只能搂着他弟的脖子，祈求安慰地抱着他亲。  
哥。哥。哥。  
他把他抵在门上用力地操，操地他两条腿紧紧缠住他的腰限制他活动。  
张颜齐每次被彻底顶一次，道德和理智就多被顶出去一分。他揪住吴季峰短短的头发仰起头哭着大喊：“舒服……好舒服啊……好爽！”的时候。  
他心里却在想。  
好吧，就当这是第一次。就这么一次吧。

fin


End file.
